


Bruises and Scars

by loveseek630



Category: VIXX
Genre: Canon Universe, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-16
Updated: 2018-05-16
Packaged: 2019-05-07 19:53:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14678298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loveseek630/pseuds/loveseek630
Summary: Everyone was worried about Sanghyuk after his fanmeet accident, but no one was as affected as Hakyeon. Memories from past incidents resurface, but Hakyeon takes valuable lesson from each of them, to impart to his baby Hyukkie.





	Bruises and Scars

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MarianneLidell](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarianneLidell/gifts).



It happened so quickly. One moment, Hakyeon was just smiling and waving to a happy and cheerful audience; next moment, he heard half the fans shrieking not from excitement but from shock. He turned around and saw the staff guiding Sanghyuk towards the backstage. He felt his heart drop. He didn't know what happened. All he knew was his precious Sanghyuk was clutching his beautiful face and was being escorted out of the stage in the middle of a performance. 

 

He gripped his mic tightly. Some of the members didn't seem to notice what happened, but those who did obviously looked concerned, with their energies dropping as they repeatedly turned their heads towards the exit where Hyuk was led to. He could specifically see Jaehwan at the other end of the stage, so full of worry and mildly teary-eyed, but still singing his lines and trying his best to interact with the audience. 

 

Hakyeon knew better than to let things like this get to him. So he did what he had to do. He picked up his heart from whatever hell it dropped down to, and forced himself to keep smiling for everyone. Knowing his members needed support as well, he passed by each of them throughout the song and gave them a firm pat on the back to help them keep going.

 

As soon as the song ended, he talked to the staff to know about Hyuk's condition. It was not exactly unexpected, but he was still surprised to learn that Hyuk was brought to a hospital. The manager told him not to worry, but how could he not? It was Han Sanghyuk they were talking about. Their youngest member. His baby Hyukkie. 

 

It was not the first time an incident happened onstage. Hakyeon, himself, fainted once due to exhaustion and overwhelming heat during a performance. Even then, the rest of the group had to awkwardly finish the song while poor, confused Hongbin looked at him helplessly, not sure if he would be able to get up by himself of not. And when he was not, Taekwoon had to basically drag him off the stage because his feet felt like jelly and he could not get himself to walk properly. He hated himself for it. He hated how weak he felt. How he ruined the performance. How he made the other members and fans worry. How Taekwoon looked hesitant to just leave him backstage and go back to continue performing. He hated remembering that moment and everything he felt back then.

 

Hakyeon's mind was spinning. He wanted to go after Hyuk and make sure everything was alright. He wanted to know how Hyuk was doing, and he wanted so badly to hold Hyuk and make sure he didn't feel the same way Hakyeon felt when he fainted. But then he saw Jaehwan again, along with the other members, anxiously waiting for him. He saw the audience, slowly growing quiet as they wondered among themselves what could have possibly happened. He gathered himself and went back to the center of the stage. 

 

Hakyeon loved being the leader. But if there was anything he hated about it, it's that he always had to be the one to tell people not to worry, despite being the most worried person in such cases. "Our Hyukkie had to go to a hospital just now.  It's nothing serious, so please don't worry about it. It's sad that he won't be able to finish the encore with us but we'll do our best to make the rest of the night fun!" He smiled and did his best to look his part. He had to. He felt like he was dragging himself throughout the rest of the fanmeet but he somehow managed to keep himself cheerful on the outside until the end.

 

As soon as they got back to their dressing room, Hakyeon got hold of his phone and immediately made the call to check on Hyuk. He bit his lower lip as the phone kept ringing. The other members were all gathered around him, anxious to hear any update.

 

"Hello, Hakyeon?" It was one of their managers who accompanied Hyuk to the hospital.

 

"Hyung! How is Hyuk?"

 

"He's okay. No need to worry. The impact got his eye a little swollen, but the doctor is positive the injury is nothing serious."

 

Relief. Hakyeon gave the other members a smile. "That's good to hear. Are you coming back now? Are we just meeting at the hotel or should we go to the hospital?"

 

"Uhh... He's still waiting to get a CT scan, but you guys just go back to the hotel. It's a little too much for you guys to come here just for a swollen eye."

 

"Wait, what?" The relief Hakyeon felt moments ago was replaced with worry again. "If it's nothing serious, why does he need to--"

 

"Hakyeon, it's fine," the manager cut him off. "You know we just want to be 100% sure. It's also just so we can tell everyone that we made every necessary test and ensure that he's okay."

 

"Can I talk to him?"

 

"Uhh... Okay. Sure." There was a moment of silence. Hakyeon strained to hear what was happening on the other line, but all he heard was a little rustling.

 

Finally, he heard Hyuk's voice. "Hyung?" The greeting was weak. Hakyeon was sure Hyuk was feeling nervous and scared at the moment. He was also sure he wanted to zoom to the hospital as soon as possible.

 

"Hyukkie, how are you feeling?"

 

"I'm... fine? I guess."

 

"Hyung, put him on speaker," Wonshik demanded. Hakyeon obliged.

 

"Hyuk, are you okay? Does it hurt badly? Are they treating you well?" Jaehwan spewed question after question, until Taekwoon slipped his arms around his waist and told him to let Hyuk answer.

 

"My eye still hurts but they gave me some painkillers and the pain should be gone soon," Hyuk said when Jaehwan has calmed down. 

 

"Hyukkie, they told us to just wait for you at the hotel. Would you be okay there by yourself?" Hakyeon was watching the reaction of each of the other members. All eyes were fixed on the phone on his hand, eyes still full of worry. At the same time, he was trying to picture how Hyuk must have looked like sitting all alone on a hospital bed.

 

"Y - yes? I'm.. not alone, anyway. Hyung is also here..." Hyuk glanced at their manager who was talking to the nurse at the time.

  
Hakyeon can still sense the uneasiness in his tone, but he didn't question further so as to let the others feel relieved.

"Do you want anything? We can buy food or cold compress, or just anything you want on the way back," Wonshik said, as cheerful as he could sound.

  
"I already got cold compress from the nurse. Some snacks would be nice, though." Hyuk returned the favor and tried to sound as calm and stable as he could.

  
"Anything specific?"

  
"I... can't really think of anything right now. But something light would do. Oh and also something sweet!"

  
"Okay, got it."

 

"We'll buy you lots of snacks!" Jaehwan yelled, before he was whirled to the back by Taekwoon. The managers were calling them to hurry and pack up so they can go back to the hotel. 

  
Hakyeon gave them all a chance to say bye to Hyuk before dismissing them. He waited for the others to get busy before slipping between one of the dressers and a rack of clothes to talk to Hyuk again. He knew Hyuk was too anxious hang up first, and even if he did, Hakyeon would just call him again. 

 

"Hyukkie," Hakyeon spoke in a low voice, hoping the others wouldn't notice.

 

"Hyung? You're still there?"

 

"You think I'd let you go just like that?"

 

Hyuk couldn't help but smile. His injured eye was twitching but he swore he was not about to cry.

 

"Now it's just me. The others can't hear you. I want you to tell me, are you really okay?"

 

"I'm..."

 

"The truth, Han Sanghyuk." It wasn't a question. It was a command. And Sanghyuk couldn't lie. The manager has left him alone now, having gone out with the nurse to take care of their papers and sign forms that Hyuk didn't bother understanding.

 

"They said I'm okay."

 

"But how do you feel?"

 

"Okay? Just okay. Physically. The painkiller is taking effect now, but I can see how swollen my eye is. And hyung,"

 

Hakyeon heard Hyuk take a deep breathe. He was hesitating.  "And?"

 

"And I just... I hate that this happened. I shouldn’t have been careless. And I'm scared." His voice cracked slightly, but he swallowed hard and took another deep breath. When he spoke again, he sounded much more composed. "But it's okay. It's just a tiny bruise. I'm just being a scaredy baby for once."

 

"You're always a baby. _**Our**_ baby." It wasn't really what Hakyeon intended to say to comfort, but it has become an automatic response whenever Hyuk denied it. He chuckled when Hyuk growled, just the way he expected.

 

“You know it’s not your fault, right? It’s not anyone’s fault. You weren’t careless. It was an accident.”

 

Silence.

 

“Hyukkie, answer me.”

 

“Yes. It’s not my fault.” Hyuk was a little surprised when he realized that saying it out loud made him feel a little better. “It’s not my fault,” he repeated. “It was an accident. It was nobody’s fault.”

 

"Are you scared because of the CT scan?"

 

"Yes, a little. What if they find something serious?"

  
"Where's Hakyeon?" They heard someone ask. Hakyeon ducked low to hide, but also quickly unbuttoned his shirt with one hand to start changing into casual clothes.

 

"Hey, listen to me," Hakyeon almost whispered. "It's fine. It's normal to be scared, but don't let it get to you. The only thing they'll find inside your head is my name engraved on your brain."

 

"Ugh, hyung! That's scarier!" Sanghyuk grunted. "I would never even think of having your name tattooed on any part of me."

 

Hakyeon smiled, satisfied. He can imagine Hyuk's disgusted face. He still feels a slight sting whenever the members deny affection for him but garnering that kind of normal reaction from Hyuk meant he was beginning to feel better. 

 

"You'll be fine. You  ** _are_**  fine. I have to go but I'm there with you in spirit, okay?"

 

"Stop saying cheesy things like that! Just go!" Hyuk was half-chuckling. Hakyeon felt more at ease that Hyuk was trying harder not to laugh instead of trying hard to sound cheerful.

 

"I'll see you at the hotel. Got to go. Bye-bye!" Hakyeon said quickly before hanging up. Hongbin has joined the managers looking for him.

 

Hyuk knew Hakyeon already hung up, but he still muttered to himself, "Bye, hyung. Thanks."

  
Hakyeon sighed. He rushed changing his clothes while Hongbin was calling around for him. He popped up his head after he was done, which solicited a shriek from a surprised Jaehwan.

  
"What the hell, you were just there the whole time?" Hongbin stared at him judgingly. "Why were you hiding behind a dresser?"

 

Hakyeon shrugged. "For privacy."

 

Hongbin squinted, but Hakyeon ignored everyone else's reaction and just urged them to get going so they could rest at the hotel.

 

 

-=oOo=-

 

Sanghyuk hated it. The company announced his non-participation in the succeeding fanmeets even before all the test results came out. At first he did not really have any reaction to it. He was slightly scared if the doctors would find any abnormality caused by the accident. But now that he’s sure he was perfectly fine, he hated the thought of not joining the fanmeet and going back to Seoul alone. They literally sent him packing his things while the other members were preparing for the next fanmeet and he wanted so badly to protest.

 

Not surprisingly, Hakyeon knocked on his room right before he finished packing.

 

“How are you?” Hakyeon entered with a smile.

 

“Fine,” Hyuk replied begrudgingly, not surprising to Hakyeon either.

 

“Here,” Hakyeon handed him a paper bag with Japanese writing on it. “I bought this earlier for your eye. Remember to use the cream, not the menthol gel. It’s a 3-in-1 healing pack for bruises and swelling, but I’m afraid the menthol gel will sting if you use it near your eyes.”

 

Hyuk unconsciously sighed before saying thanks.

 

Hakyeon pursed his lips. He sat on Hyuk’s bed and then tapped the space next to him to tell Hyuk to sit as well.

 

“You are disappointed, aren’t you?”

For all of Sanghyuk’s denial about being a baby and being cute, Hakyeon thought he was a hundred times cuter while he was sulking, if the pout on his face was anything to go by.

 

“I don’t want to go home.”

 

“It’s better for you to rest.”

 

“I’m fine, though. The test results are good. Even you said I’m fine.”

 

“Hyukkie, you were injured. You need to rest.”

 

“You kept performing even with your back injury. Why can’t I do the same?”

 

“That’s different.” It hurt Hakyeon to remember. “A back injury isn’t something people can visually see.”

 

“Hyung!” Sanghyuk was getting worked up. He was determined to convince Hakyeon to let him stay, as if the final decision lies within their leader’s hands. “You literally have photos while you were wincing in pain. You slipped and tumbled a couple of times, and you still kept performing. Isn’t that what professionalism is? Aren’t we supposed to think of the fans first?”

 

Hakyeon looked down. “Hyukkie, that is not something I’m proud of. If anything, I am so embarrassed by it that I want to forget it.”

 

Hyuk’s shoulders suddenly felt so heavy, seeing the pain on Hakyeon’s face. He realized he probably shouldn’t have mentioned the back injury, but the damage has been done.

 

“Look,” Hakyeon sighed. He patted Hyuk’s head with his right hand and then held Hyuk’s hand with the other. When they were sitting down, Hyuk didn’t seem that much taller than him. He then swept Hyuk's fringe to the side in order to see his swollen eyelid. “You can’t go onstage like this.”

 

“My hair can cover it. And makeup.”

 

Hakyeon shook his head. “It’s like you still don’t know our fans. They’re bound to see it. Besides, if any of us get carried away during the fanmeet, we could hug you too tight, or bump into you accidentally. You’ll end up having wincing photos too, and trust me, you don’t want such moments to be eternalized on the internet.”

 

“It’s fine,” Hyuk insisted, although deep down, he knew Hakyeon was right.

 

“It’s not just the photos.” This time Hakyeon sounded firmer. He was rubbing circles on the back of Hyuk’s hands to send comfort despite the strictness in his tone. “Since you mentioned professionalism, it is not about insisting on performing regardless of what your body’s condition is. As a professional, you should know not to do things just because you want it so badly. Skipping a bunch of schedules to get proper rest is not unprofessional. Being professional is taking care of yourself so that you can continue performing for a very long time. I learned that the hard way. Brutally, to be honest.”

 

They were silent for a while. Hyuk could feel the warmth of Hakyeon’s hands holding him and tracing patterns on his hands.

 

“You understand, right?”

 

Hyuk nodded. “Sorry.”

 

Hakyeon smiled. “Nothing to be sorry about!”

 

“For bringing it up… Your injury.” Hyuk looked down, then quickly glanced at Hakyeon. “Sorry.”

 

A pat on the head. A pat on the shoulder. Another pat on his lower back. It was as if Hakyeon was doing a ritual to get rid of all the negativity Sanghyuk was feeling. “Forget it. At least can say I learned from it and I can teach you to avoid doing the same mistake.”

 

Hyuk forced a smile.

 

“I deserve a hug, don’t I?” Hakyeon spread his arms and Sanghyuk reluctantly leaned towards his chest. In reality, he knew it was Hyuk who wanted to ask for one, but was afraid to voice it out. The fact that Hyuk leaned towards him instead of waiting for Hakyeon to trap him in his arms was enough evidence.

 

“Be safe on your trip, okay? Rest well.”

 

“You too, hyung.” Hyuk almost whispered. “Thank you.”

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I really did not plan on writing another fic but I did this in response to @MarianneLidell's request. I'm sorry, it's still Hakyeon-centric instead of Hyuk-centric lol
> 
> -=oOo=-  
> Comments are always appreciated. :)
> 
> Shameless Plug: Please also follow me on my fangirl twitter account [@hakyona630](https://twitter.com/hakyona630) and my fanart account [@loveseek630](https://twitter.com/loveseek630)


End file.
